everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Naya Buluku
Naya Buluku is a 2018-introduced and fiction-only character. She is the daughter of Nana Buluku, the creator Ioa of the Vodou mythology. A cruel, belittling figure to Rebels and Royals alike, Naya sides with the Royals due to a sheer love of creation. Character Personality *Mean **Really belittling and rude to everyone. *Savage as well **Comebacks like crazy man *Loner *Creative **With insults defs **But also artistic *Salty *Petty Appearance Naya has a full afro of kinky hair that is caramel Brown. Her eyes are light brown and are wide-set. Her skin is coffee Brown and smooth. She is significantly taller than her classmates, standing at 198cm. Naya's style usually consists of summer dresses. She usually wears green and Brown. Hobbies and Interests Art *Okay She loves this *Probs the best artist in the school *Art exhibition is her jam Architecture *Um, yes? *She legit designs houses *And makes money Myths TBA Relationships Family Mother-Nana Buluku TBA Friends what even are those Acquaintances Anita Weddo As Naya and Anita are from the same pantheon, Anita and Naya go way back. Naya can vouch that their good standing is generally pressured by their parents, and if not, Naya wouldn't care about Anita's existence. Basilica Isla Akanni might be the only one that Naya can tolerate. Akanni, of course, is not in agreement with Naya's cruel ways, but she still remains on a good standing with Naya. Enemies Nina Lil *The tension is real *Naya and Nina are like Draco and Harry except they never get onto okay terms *Naya is always trying to break Nina *Nina is always pissed at Naya Aaron Aeras *Ron tries to stick up for Nina and the results are disastrous *Naya is always calling him a nerd *Then there's the whole Naya-Nacre drama *So Ron generally doesn't like Naya *Ron is jist such an easy target for her Nacre Gyre *Naya thinks she's way more important than Nacre **Naturally Nacre has to fight *Naya will sometimes steal the stuff from Nacre's store and you know Eti has to clap back *Then Naya doesn't like her boyfriend either so there's gonna be a problem *It's generally not a good relationship Erica Abella *Eri doesn't like Naya *Actually Naya has been super shady towards her on social media *So people have been saying Naya is like Eri **Eri doesn't like her because she feels like Naya is making people see the part of her that isn't good Defs open for more enemies Romance "Who'd marry me?"-Eliza Doolittle Who'd even spare her a glance tbh Pet She has a pet scarlet macaw named Easel. Easel is, well, he's something. Just as nasty as Naya. Class Schedule #Mythology #Ancient Arts #Mythos Magic #Epics 101 #Muse-ic #Scythes and Swords Quotes Trivia *Naya's birthday is on the 10th of December. *Naya has dysgraphia, and usually sticks to drawing. *Naya is actually very rich due to her architecture business. *Naya is a name that sounds similar to Nana **Buluku is self-explanatory. Category:Characters Category:Females